Releasing Her Love
by Phantom X
Summary: Miroku finds a little girl who helps him connect with Sango. But who is this child and what is she really after? MS and IK
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my first fic. Please be gentle with the criticism. I only just recently became an Inuyasha fan and I really don't know too much about the entire series. I live on a tiny island in the Caribbean and I just figured I'd give this a try.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All I own is a picture of Inuyasha and Miroku shirtless and I if I am sued I will fight tooth and nail to keep it in my possession. Sigh, I am obsessed I know, but I really can't help it.  
  
Releasing her love  
  
Author: Ghetto Roots  
  
Chapter One: Call me Tamikale * * *  
  
"Isn't the ramen ready yet?" Inuyasha demanded. "I'm getting hungrier by the minute."  
  
"Well maybe if you helped out a little it might be ready faster!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
Ignoring Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippo searched through Kagome's back looking for sweets while Kirara toyed with a twig. Sango sat polishing her boomerang occasionally stopping to slap Miroku who couldn't seem to keep his hands away from her butt. Such was a regular afternoon among their group.  
  
When the ramen was finally ready, everyone sat down to eat. The only sounds that could be heard besides all the munching was an occasional slap, a scream "Hentai!" and the thud of a body smacking into the ground.  
  
"I wonder Houshi-sama, if maybe, just maybe, you could stop sexually harassing me for at least an hour," Sango told the lecherous monk angrily. I'd like to have a peaceful nap."  
  
"Lady Sango you have my word that I shall do my very best to refrain from causing you any discomfort while you rest. However I'm afraid that I can't guarantee that my hands will stay away from your luscious."  
  
He stopped when he saw Sango reaching for her boomerang and instead he excused himself saying that he was going to get a drink from a nearby stream. Sango glared at his retreating back. She hated the way he constantly treated her, like she was a mere sexual plaything made solely for his enjoyment. But then again Miroku treated every other beautiful woman like a sexual plaything made solely for his enjoyment. He was such a womanizer, a pervert, a liar, and a thief, a handsome, brave, intelligent.  
  
I hate my life, Sango thought to herself as she tried unsuccessfully to get Miroku out of her head.  
  
Down at the stream Miroku was thinking the exact same thing as he glared at his cursed hand. He couldn't help but think of the day when he would finally be rid of it and not have to worry about whether he would die by the next sunrise if not the next few minutes. Then finally he could speak the words that were etched in his heart, to Sango, beautiful Sango. If she perhaps could look past his perverted antics and discover their hidden meaning, Miroku might be able to win her love. She would be the mother of his child and he would finally have the family he wanted.  
  
Lost in his fantasy Miroku never noticed a little girl edging closely towards him. It was only when she tugged on his robes that he realized her presence. He whirled around expecting some sort of youkai only to find a pair of big blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"Hey little one," Miroku said gently. He regarded her closely for a moment. The little girl looked to be about three or four. She was incredibly small and fragile looking. A wavy mass of black hair spilled over her shoulders and ran down her back. She was dressed in a black robe that was several sizes too big and covered in blood.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need help." the girl managed to say before she collapsed into Miroku's arms.  
  
The poor thing. Miroku realized that she herself was not hurt just exhausted. She was not injured physically and the blood on her robes were not her own. He took of the blood- stained cloth and wrapped his own outer robe around the child. She shivered slightly, but then curved into Miroku's arms and fell asleep.  
  
As she lay in his arms a feeling of security overcame Miroku. He suddenly felt very protective of this child though he couldn't explain why. She was precious as most little children are, but there was something else about her, something incredibly special, important and slightly. dangerous.  
  
Miroku studied the child a little more closely and realized something else about her.  
  
She looked like a three-year-old version of Sango.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell is that monk? We should be out looking for shards, not waiting on him!" Inuyasha ranted. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, shouting isn't going to help."  
  
Inuyasha ignored her. He was fed up as hell. They hadn't come across any new shards for days and earlier that day Kagome had used the 'S' word on him twice. And all he had done was hold Shippo in a 'hug' that was somewhat rather tight. The brat had had it coming; he'd been taunting Inuyasha all morning.  
  
Sango was on Inuyasha's side. She was also fed up with the houshi. Didn't he know that every time he left for extended periods of time he drove her crazy with worry? Trust that damn houshi to make her sweat. He didn't have the least bit of concern for the people who loved him. not that she loved him or anything. She was just concerned for his safety. She was not in the very least attracted to him. Why would she be attracted to such a man? Just because he was so distracting, charming and handsome, she was not at all attracted to him. Though, she did sometimes go weak in the knees when he grinned at her, but that didn't mean she was attracted to him did it?  
  
"Damn, him for doing this to me!" Sango said out loud.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Uh, I mean us, us, collectively, as in the group, as in our purpose, you know," she stammered.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Right."  
  
"Wait, I think he's coming," Shippo said.  
  
"Good, now we can get back to work," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's he got?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
Everyone watched Miroku approach them carrying something in his arms. Or more appropriately someone.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around. "Smells like a little kid."  
  
"Quite correct," Miroku said coming up to them. "I found her in the forest. It seems she was a witness to a blood bath."  
  
He laid his bundle of robes down so the others could see the tiny child wrapped in it. Her big blue eyes stared right up at them, blinking in the sudden brightness.  
  
"Oh how cute," Kagome squealed. "She's absolutely adorable. Hi sweetie, I'm Kagome."  
  
The little girl looked at Kagome and then to Miroku. When he smiled gently at her she replied softly, "Hello."  
  
She then proceeded to crawl into Miroku's lap.  
  
"Seems like she's taken a liking to you Miroku," Kagome observed. "How did you come across her?"  
  
"As I said before I found her in the forest. She was wearing blood stained robes and was obviously in need of help. I couldn't simply leave her."  
  
"What's her name?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I have yet to find out," Miroku answered. "I did not question her since it seemed she was not prepared to talk."  
  
He looked down at the child in his lap. "But perhaps now she is ready."  
  
The child smiled at Miroku.  
  
I like him a lot and he seems so familiar. Not like the man mommy traveled with but more like the man Saya traveled with. Saya said the man was her daddy. Perhaps this man who had found me is a daddy too? Would he be a daddy to me?  
  
"Tamikale," the girl said shyly. "Call me Tamikale." Her voice was so soft it was barely a whisper.  
  
"Tamikale. An exotic name, no doubt, but a pleasant one all the same. Tamikale," Miroku said. "You have a very beautiful name Little Tamikale."  
  
Tamikale smiled brilliantly at Miroku. He says it just like Mommy.  
  
"Tamikale?"  
  
It was Sango. She hadn't spoken for a while. She was looking at Tamikale strangely and no one was in any doubt why. Tamikale and Sango were almost identical. The little girl could have passed as Sango's very own daughter. The only difference in their appearances, given their height, was their eyes. They were the same shape, but Tamikale's eyes were a bright blue and Sango's eyes were brown.  
  
Tamikale stared right at Sango confusedly. She looks just like me and she seems familiar too. Who is she?  
  
Tamikale was suddenly anxious.  
  
Miroku noticed the tension between the two. Their likeness is making them both nervous, he realized.  
  
Before he could say something to smooth the tension Sango broke the silence with a laugh.  
  
"Hello Tamikale, I'm Sango," Sango said taking the child's tiny hand in hers and tickling it.  
  
Tamikale giggled and beamed up at Sango.  
  
Sango laughed again and looked at Miroku who was gazing at her thoughtfully. "Anything I can help you with Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku broke into his usual smirk. "As a matter fact there is. You could bend a little more forward to allow my hand easier access down your lovely."  
  
"Hentai! Even in front of a little girl!"  
  
Smack!  
  
Tamikale giggled at the huge bump on Miroku's head. "It makes you look funny!"  
  
"I think we just got a new traveling companion," Kagome said happily.  
  
"Great finally someone close to my age," Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to be the one who carries her around all the time," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha ."  
  
"What, wrench?"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha grumbled with his mouth full of dirt.  
  
Kagome and the others didn't even hear him. They were too busy playing with Tamikale, who found her new family very entertaining. She liked them a lot, especially Sango and Miroku, whom she was already unconsciously starting to think of as her new parents.  
Well there you go. I'll put up a new chapter as soon as I get a few reviews. And I very much hope I get reviews. I'm always open to suggestions and criticisms. 


	2. Wondering

Me again. Thanks to those who reviewed. Love you guys! And to the people asking, Tamikale is NOT Miroku and Sango's daughter from the future. I'm trying to avoid that cliché and I am inventing something new in the process.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sexy Inuyasha and I sure as hell don't own the very fine Miroku. They own me however. All they have to do is say the word and I'll gladly be at their feet.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wondering ***  
  
"Why is Inuyasha always grumpy?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha is a moron, hmm even that word is too good for him."  
  
"Why you little. when I get my hands on you Shippo."  
  
"Kagome Inuyasha is trying to choke me!"  
  
"Inuyahsa leave him alone!"  
  
"Stay out of this wench!"  
  
"Why you. SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Inuyasha you really are a moron. This is the third time you fell for Shippos's taunting this week. May I also say that the week officially started 15 minutes ago," Miroku said to a very disgruntled hanyou who was currently eating the dirt path the group was walking on.  
  
Tamikale giggled as Sango rolled her eyes. Tamikale had been with them for three days. It seemed like she had been with them forever though. Sango had quickly gotten used to the sight of the little girl either clinging to Miroku's back or holding his hand. It was almost as if they were family and it was so cute. The monk was showing a side of him she rarely ever saw, the sweet caring unperverted side of his personality. Of course, he was still prone to groping her whenever she least expected it but since he was looking after Tamikale these events were fewer and far in between.  
  
Tamikale herself was a breath of fresh air. She was such a sweet little girl and a smart one too. She was constantly asking questions and she seemed to have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. It was almost annoying at times but even Inuyasha put up with it.  
  
However they still knew very little about Tamikale. Miroku seemed to think it was best to just let the child be for the moment.  
  
"As soon as we reach a village and have a chance to properly refresh ourselves I'll ask her more about herself. I sense she has been through a terrible ordeal and right now I don't want her to relive it. She doesn't mind being with us and although I know it's dangerous that she is with us given our situation, I still think that it would be better to wait for a few days," Miroku had said when they first discussed what to do with her.  
  
None of the others had objected, but Sango was slightly curious as to why the houshi was so eager to spend time with the child. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she looks like me, Sango thought.  
  
That in itself was a concern for Sango. Why was it the child looked so much like her? Was it just coincidence? Or something deeper? Was there some relationship between the two of them? But if that were so wouldn't Tamikale have at least said something?  
  
Lost in her thoughts Sango barely paid attention to where she was walking and by the time she realized this she had already tripped over a log. As if that wasn't enough the next thing she knew she was rolling down a twenty- foot slope and came to a crash at the end.  
  
"Sango are you alright?" Kagome called to her from the top of the slope.  
  
"Just peachy," Sango said while mentally cursing herself a fool for not watching where she was going.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha jumped down to check on her and Sango didn't protest when the houshi knelt down next to her to examine her.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. But Sango it's not like you to be so careless. This accident was most out of the ordinary, hai?" Miroku stated.  
  
Sango felt an embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks. "True I was being careless but that won't happen again," she replied somewhat defensively.  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said on the topic.  
  
"Why Sango perhaps this was luck. You seem to have uh 'stumbled' right into a cozy little valley," Miroku said looking around.  
  
It was true. A stream was flowing through the valley and near its banks were assorted flowers and fruit trees.  
  
Kagome squealed in delight when she came down and saw it. "This would be a perfect place to rest for a while!" she said.  
  
"Rest? Already?" Inuyasha said. He then proceeded to jump into a tree grumbling something about lazy humans.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts Sango?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Sango who had curled herself up on a stone near the stream.  
  
"Oh it's nothing houshi sama," Sango said airily. "Where's Tamikale?"  
  
"Sleeping. She finally got tired of splashing around in the stream with Shippo so now she's taking a much needed rest," Miroku replied.  
  
"You are fond of her aren't you houshi sama?" Sango asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.  
  
Miroku paused for a moment. "Yes I am. She is a wonderful child."  
  
"But you don't even know her," Sango said.  
  
"True. She is a mystery and I find that intriguing. Very much like you Sango," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yes. Not only does she look extraordinarily like you, she seems to possess some of your personality traits. Like being very cautious for example," Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
"Cautious?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that she doesn't completely trust us? She withholds information about herself while collecting as much as she can about us. Just last night she was pounding Kagome with questions about her unusual clothing and devices. I read between the lines and I realized that this was not simple childhood curiosity," Miroku explained.  
  
"So what are you saying houshi sama?" Sango pressed.  
  
Miroku contemplated his answer for a moment. "I'm saying that when I first came across her I felt that fate had brought her to me for a reason. And I would very much like to know what that reason is. Until I do find it, Tamikale is my responsibility. She obviously needs someone to care for her now and I shall rise to the challenge."  
  
"What if she's a youkai trying to kill us all?"  
  
"Then I will never trust my instincts again and I'll blame it all on Mushin's teachings about the sixth sense."  
  
Sango giggled. "I think that's very sweet of you taking care of the girl like that. Really houshi sama, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Sango you flatter me," Miroku said gently.  
  
"Well perhaps you deserve.."  
  
Sango stopped in mid-sentence when she recognized a familiar pair of hands making their way up her hips.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Goodness Sango must you hit so hard?"  
  
*  
  
Behind the bushes a disappointed Kagome sighed. "Why does Miroku keep messing these moments up?"  
  
"Mess what Miss Kagome?" a sleepy Tamikale asked making her way up to Kagome.  
  
"Uh, nothing honey, how was your nap?" Kagome asked quickly trying (very unsuccessfully) to pretend that she was not spying on Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Good. Shippo asked me to call you. Inuyasha's strangling him again," Tamikale replied.  
  
Kagome got up in a rush, most likely to condemn Inuyasha into a period of dirt eating.  
  
Tamikale peered through the bushes wondering what Kagome found so interesting and saw Miroku trying to apologize to a very disgruntled Sango. Tamikale really liked those two, especially Miroku. He was always nice to her and he took care of her really well, something her own father didn't do.  
  
Mommy would like him, Tamikale thought. She knew her mother would be coming for her soon and she hoped very much that she would like Miroku as much as she did.  
  
Miroku was saying something to Sango that was making Sango smile slightly. Tamikale knew Sango was obviously trying not to smile for the houshi and Tamikale couldn't help but wonder why Sango tried so hard to hide what she felt for Miroku. She likes Miroku so much but she doesn't want to tell him. I wonder why? Why would my new Mommy..  
  
Tamikale stopped when she realized what she was doing. New Mommy? Why did she just think of Sango as her new Mommy? Then she realized that that wasn't the first time she thought of Sango as a parent figure.  
  
Guilty feelings flooded through the little child. What would her Mommy say? Tamikale knew it would hurt her mommy's feelings. But then since Mommy wasn't here now it wouldn't hurt to pretend for a while would it?  
  
Miroku will be my new daddy, and Sango will be my new mommy. For now anyway. Please don't be mad Mommy. Do you think she'll be mad Shadow?  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't think she'll mind at all," came the reply from the bushes.  
  
*  
  
Well there it is. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
